


Strong Fighter

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hatchling distinguishes itself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Set soon after the end of RotF, uses the hatchlings as shown in it and DotM.

The warrior, a product and bringer of both strife and chaos, was in little position to do more than collapse on the sun-warmed dirt of this forsaken planet. His injuries were taking more time to repair than he deemed necessary. He had sent his followers away, giving himself this time to be weak and let his entire system have this unguarded chance to renew itself.

Solar energies were never the best for replenishment, but they did have some benefit for his nanites. Megatron let his one optic shutter against the brightness, settling his systems down into their lowest states of activity. He would not recharge, but it was as near as a mech could get without losing full awareness of the world around him.

The sun warmed his plates, making him flare them just a little, the wind stroking at inner cabling. It was as close to relaxed as Megatron could get outside of proper combat, giving him time to allow his processors to work on the next part of the war.

His planning and thinking caught him up in the dreams of his future, dreams for the future of Cybertron's ascendancy. He was vaguely aware when the hatchlings spilled out of their containment unit, making him almost regret not having kept one of the drones to attend to them. They drew close even as he turned his helm to see, scuttling up onto his large frame. They scrabbled to get to his damaged areas, even along his face, to greedily lap at the energon that seeped free.

One had the temerity to bite at an exposed cable, making Megatron hiss at it. The thing hissed back at him, optics blazing bright red with warrior coding already.

"Little fighter," Megatron rumbled at it. It chittered at him, then opened its maw once more, ducking its head in defiance. Megatron's good hand shot out, catching it, and pulling it toward his good eye to be able to study it more. The creature endeavored to break free of him, hissing and finally resorting to spewing out binary at its captor. "You will be a good Decepticon," Megatron told it, before matching the binary code with his own. The clicks and pulses of energy were received, then echoed, prompting Megatron to respond again. When the hatchling made a variation on its response, Megatron's faceplates split into a true smile. "Smart and strong. Just what I need to continue," he murmured, settling the hatchling back near the worst of his seepage to reward it.


End file.
